1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle cargo management systems and more particularly to a cargo management system for vans and sports utility vehicles and the like. In its most preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a cargo management system which includes a deep well storage system having a variety of configurations and which includes a panel attached to the rear seat of the vehicle which may function as a cargo shelf or as privacy shield for the cargo area. The latter, in the preferred embodiment can include a hinged keeper flap, and netting can extend from the vehicle headliner to the rear seat to insure that objects placed on the privacy shield do not fly forward in the event of sudden braking or a front impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large variety of vehicle storage systems have been described in the prior art. In recent years, the proliferation of vans and sports utility vehicles (SUVs) has created a new set of challenges for the vehicle designers, because the area behind the rear-most seat (2nd or 3rd row) is the largest area for the storage of cargo, and it is typically open to view from the exterior of the vehicle. Privacy shields are known and include devices which are rolled up when the cargo space is empty or extended to cover the cargo space if luggage, camping gear, business accessories or the like are located in the storage area.
Compartments are also commonplace in vehicles and include the glove box, roof or between-the-seat consoles and compartments in the doors, seat backs or the sides of the cargo area. Such compartments can be covered by a removable or hinged door, by cargo netting or other closures. Compartments are also known which extend below the floor of a cargo area. One example is the spare-wheel storage area used in many vehicles, the spare wheel being oriented in a generally horizontal orientation and parallel to a hinged cover which forms part of the floor of the cargo area. In other SUVs, the spare wheel is located within the storage or cargo area behind the rear seat. Various storage bins can be located in the side wall trim of the cargo area, and some of such vehicles also include a door open to a chamber beneath the floor used to store tool kits, first aid kits, a jack and the like.
Space utilization is an important consideration for many people shopping for a new vehicle. An optimum cargo management system would offer a large amount of storage volume, organizational features, versatility, privacy, occupant safety, robustness, convenience and the like. Such a system would benefit the highly diverse buying public which includes travelers, sportsmen and women, campers, “soccer moms and dads,” gardeners, etc. Accordingly, the development of such a system would represent a significant advance in this art.